Reaction to Action, Part 1
| name = Reaction to Action, Part 1 | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 4 | ep_num = 3 | code = 27 | writer = | originaldate = 2007 | stardate = 54150 | year = 2377 | prev = Backdoor | next = Reaction to Action, Part 2 }} Summary Roslyn tracks down the source of the recent computer virus. Log Entries :Personal log, Commander Jaimie Petrelli, Stardate 54150: We are returning to Starbase 42 after spending the past week on Earth. Ensign Collins has shown a great deal of maturity in the past few months, and I was happy to accompany her to her graduation ceremony.” :Captain's Log, Stardate 54150.9: ''Nimitz has returned to Starbase 42 with the crew of the Abilene. The apparent loss of the Abilene is troubling, as it has become clear that someone is secretly trying to hijack a starship.'' :Personal log, Lt. Commander Bridget Ingrum, Stardate 54155.2: ''Ottawa is returning our family to Aloran IV while Starfleet investigates who is responsible for attempting to murder Patrick. Without knowing who we are up against, the best thing I can do know myself and my friends.'' Memorable quotes :I swear, my parents honestly thought that you would be their age. ::— , to Jaimie :"I am assuming that you'd like for me to help you find out just who is responsible for creating the virus." :"Is it that obvious? I talked to Bridget a while back about how she was 'created,' as it were, to be a spy for the Cardassians. You, personally, seem to have caught the attention of some of those higher up in Starfleet Intelligence." :"What, exactly, do the higher-ups have in mind?" ::— Roslyn and Sara Jackson :"We start the pot by having the player to the dealer's left put in the small blind of 2 chips, the next player puts in a big blind of 4. Is everyone familiar with 'hold'em' poker?" ::— Patrick Ingrum, beginning the first poker night. :"I'm here to do what everyone else wants to: make some latinum. I hear programmers are in demand." ::— Roslyn, working undercover :"And, as for this Captain Ingrum. I have heard quite a bit about him. He is a potential threat to our objectives. See that some harm comes to him." ::— "The Supervisor" :I keep telling you, if I wanted a girl, I'm not going to pay you any latinum." :"Who said I was one of his street girls." ::— Issac and Roslyn :Still, I'm not the vulnerable damsel in distress." :I seem to recall you taking a bullet for Patrick. You're all the bodyguard that he'll need." ::— Bridget Ingrum and Sara Jackson Notes * The story title is a song by from their 1984 album . * Prior to the 2009 re-write, "Reaction to Action" was the longest story, twice the average length of the rest of the stories. Thus, the story was split into 2 parts as part of the re-write. References ; ; Collins, Dorian; Dillon, Brendan; "Here Comes the Sun"; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Issac; Ingrum, Patrick; Interphase cloaking device; Jem'Hadar attack ship; ; ; ; ; Poker; Petrelli, Jaimie; Roslyn; Starbase 42; External links *Reaction to Action, Part 1 Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 28